From European patent specification No. 0 306 850 an arrangement for fastening a sensor ring on a hub member is known wherein the sensor ring has on its inner circumference a locking edge which engages in an annular locking groove formed on the outer circumference of the hub member.
This known fastening arrangement has the disadvantage that the elastically engaged connection is not definitely located in the direction of rotation, so that if the components are subjected to vibration, gradual wandering of the sensor ring, which is only elastically engaged, can occur, whereby the desired signal output may be changed or disturbed.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4 795 278 a further fastening arrangement for a sensor ring on a hub member is known: various cross-sectional shapes and various fastening positions are proposed, but here, too, reliance is again essentially placed on fastening by frictional forces.
In this known fastening arrangement wandering of the sensor ring can again occur in the event of poor manufacturing tolerances and of vibration.